The present invention concerns new amino alcohol derivatives, processes for their production as well as pharmaceutical agents which contain these substances.
In healthy persons the anabolic and catabolic processes in the bone are almost in equilibrium i.e. the activity of the osteoblasts and osteoclasts is balanced. However, if this equilibrium is disturbed in favour of the osteoclasts and/or in favour of the osteoblasts the bone mass is reduced and there is a negative change in bone structure and function.
Inhibitors of bone resorption such as oestrogens, calcitonin and bisphosphonates have previously been used to treat disturbances of bone metabolism. However, the use of these substances is limited and also does not exhibit the desired effect in all cases. Compounds which have a stimulating effect on the formation of bone and in addition contribute to increasing an already reduced bone mass are therefore extremely important for the treatment of disturbances of bone metabolism. Substances with an osteoanabolic action for the therapy of osteoporosis were described in the European Patent Applications EP-A-625522 and EP-A-524023.
Surprisingly it was now found that amino alcohol derivatives of the present invention have a stimulating effect on the formation of bone and are therefore suitable for the broad treatment of disturbances of bone metabolism. They can be used particularly well for cases in which the formation of bone is disturbed i.e. they are suitable for the treatment of osteopenic diseases of the skeletal system such as e.g. osteoporosis including osteogenesis imperfecta but also to support bone regeneration and osteoinduction such as e.g. in orthopaedic and orthodontic indications, in the healing of fractures, osteosyntheses, pseudoarthroses and the settling of bone implants.
Based on these properties they can also be used in the prevention of osteoporosis.
As a result of their influence on bone metabolism they additionally form a basis for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and degenerative arthrosis.
The present invention concerns new compounds of the general formula (I) 
in which
R1=hydrogen or methyl
R2=lower straight-chained or branched alkyl with 1 to 10 carbon atoms
R3=hydrogen or lower alkyl
n=0-12
R4=alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl with 6 to 24 carbon atoms,
wherein in the case that
R4 denotes alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 may not be an unbranched alkyl chain with 8, 10, 12, 14 or 16 carbon atoms
and in the case that
R2 denotes methyl or isobutyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 may not be (all-cis-4,7,10,13)-octadecatetraene
as well as pharmacologically acceptable salts and optical isomers thereof.
In EP-A-208961 amino alcohol derivatives of formula (I) are described in which R1 denotes hydrogen or methyl, R3 denotes hydrogen, R2 denotes methyl or isopropyl and in which xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 denotes an unbranched alkyl chain with 14 carbon atoms. In J. Med. Chem. 35, 2939-51 (1995) amino alcohol derivatives of formula (I) are described in which R1, R3 denote hydrogen, R2 denotes methyl or isobutyl and in which xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 denotes an unbranched alkyl chain with 14 carbon atoms. A compound of formula (I) is described in Biochem. J. 288, 167-73 (1992) in which R1, R3 denote hydrogen, R2 denotes isobutyl and in which xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 denotes an unbranched alkyl chain with 10 carbon atoms. In J. Lipid Res. 13 (1), 86-91 (1972) and in DE-A-3418525 compounds of formula (I) are described in which R1, R3 denote hydrogen, R2 denotes ethyl and in which xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 denotes an unbranched alkyl chain with 8, 10, 12, 14 and 16 carbon atoms. All compounds are described as intermediate products without information on a possible use as pharmaceutical agents. Compounds of formula (I) in which R1, R3 are hydrogen, R2 is methyl or isobutyl and in which xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R4 is (all-cis-4,7,10,13)-octadecatetraene have been described in Life Sci. 56 (23/24), 2041-8 (1995) as cannabinoid receptor ligands.
Therefore pharmaceutical agents are also a subject matter of the invention which contain compounds of formula I 
in which
R1=hydrogen or methyl
R2=lower straight-chained or branched alkyl with 1 to 10 carbon atoms
R3=hydrogen or lower alkyl
n=0-12
R4=alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl with 6 to 24 carbon atoms
as well as pharmacologically acceptable salts and optical isomers thereof.
Lower alkyl is intended in all cases to represent a straight-chained or branched C1-C6 alkyl group such as e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, pentyl or hexyl in particular methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl.
Alkyl is intended in all cases to represent a straight-chained or branched C6-C18 alkyl group such as e.g. hexyl, isohexyl, 2,2-dimethylhexyl, 5-methylhexyl, heptyl, isoheptyl, 6-methylheptyl, octyl, isooctyl, nonyl, isononyl, decyl, isodecyl, undecyl, isoundecyl, dodecyl, isododecyl, tridecyl, isotridecyl, tetradecyl, isotetradecyl, pentadecyl, isopentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, isoheptadecyl or octadecyl in particular heptyl, decyl and dodecyl.
Alkenyl denotes in all cases a monounsaturated or polyunsaturated, optionally substituted, residue with 6-20 carbon atoms such as e.g. xcex941-hexenyl, xcex941-octenyl, xcex949-nonenyl, xcex941-decenyl, xcex9410-decenyl, xcex941,4-decadienyl, xcex941,4,7-decatrienyl, xcex941,4,7,10-hexadecatetraenyl, xcex941-dodecenyl, xcex945-dodecenyl, xcex941,4-undecadienyl, xcex9414-tetradecenyl, in particular xcex941-decenyl, xcex941,4-decadienyl, xcex941,4,7-decatrienyl in which the double bonds can be cis or trans and in the case of polyunsaturated compounds all combinations are possible.
Alkinyl denotes in all cases a monounsaturated or polyunsaturated optionally substituted, residue with 6-20 carbon atoms such as e.g. xcex941-decinyl, xcex941-noninyl, xcex941,3-tetradecadiinyl, xcex941,3-hexadecadiinyl, xcex941,3-octadecadiinyl, in particular xcex941-decinyl.
Compounds of the general formula (I) contain at least one asymmetric carbon atom and therefore optically active compounds of the general formula (I) are also a subject matter of the present application.
Compounds of the general formula (I) are obtained by known processes for the formation of carboxylic acid amides from the amino alcohols of the general formula (II), 
in which R1, R2 and R3 have the above-mentioned meanings and carboxylic acid derivatives of the general formula (III), 
in which R4 and n have the meanings stated above and X can be a hydroxy or an activation group whereby if X denotes hydroxy, the carboxyl group can be activated by the carbodiimide process and if X denotes an activating group, mixed anhydrides come into consideration and especially with lower alkyl esters of carbonic acid such as ethyl or isobutyl esters or active esters in particular p-nitrophenyl, 2,4,5-trichlorophenyl, N-hydroxysuccinimide or 1-hydroxybenzotriazole esters,
or by condensation with nitrites of the general formula (IV)
R4xe2x80x94(CH2)n+1xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which R4 and n have the meanings stated above (cf. Liebigs Ann. Chem. 986-96 (1979)).
Compounds of the general formula (II) are produced by known processes preferably by the reduction of amino acids or they are commercially available.
Compounds of the general formula (III) are produced by known processes from compounds of the general formula (V)
R4xe2x80x94(CH2)n+lxe2x80x94COOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
in which R4 and n have the meanings stated above.
Compounds of the general formula (IV) are produced by known processes for the synthesis of nitriles or they are commercially available.
Compounds of the general formula (V) are produced by known processes for chain elongation or synthesis of carboxylic acids or they are commercially available.
Pure enantiomers of the compounds of formula (I) can be obtained by using optically active amino alcohols which can be produced by known processes e.g. by classical racemate resolution via salt formation with optically active acids or by reduction of optically active amino acids.
Compounds of the formula (I) can be administered orally, enterally, parenterally, topically, nasally, pulmonary or rectally in a liquid, solid or aerosol form in all usual non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable carrier materials, adjuvants and additives. The compounds of formula (I) can be also applied locally on/or in the bones (possibly in a surgical operation). In this connection the term parenterally encompasses subcutaneous, intravenous and intramuscular administration or infusions. Oral forms of application can be for example tablets, capsules, coated tablets, syrups, solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs etc. which can contain one or several additives from the following groups such as e.g. flavourings, sweeteners, dyes and preservatives. Oral forms of administration contain the active component together with non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable carrier materials which are suitable for the production of tablets, capsules, coated tablets etc. such as e.g. calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate or sodium phosphate; starch, mannitol, methylcellulose, talcum, highly dispersed silicic acids, higher molecular fatty acids (such as stearic acid), peanut oil, olive oil, paraffin, miglyol, gelatin, agar-agar, magnesium stearate, bee wax, cetyl alcohol, lecithin, glycerol, animal and vegetable fats, solid high molecular polymers (such as polyethylene glycols). Tablets, capsules, coated tablets etc. can be provided with an appropriate coating such as e.g. glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate to prevent undesired side-effects in the stomach or to increase the duration of action by a delayed absorption in the gastro-intestinal tract. As an injection medium sterile injectable aqueous or oily solutions or suspensions are preferably used which contain the usual additives such as stabilizers and solubilizers. Such additives can for example be water, isotonic saline solution, 1,3-butanediol, fatty acids (such as oleic acid), monoglycerides and diglycerides or miglyol. All suitable non-irritating additives can be used for the rectal application which are solid at normal temperatures and liquid at rectal temperature such as e.g. cacao butter and polyethylene glycol. For aerosol application the pharmaceutically common carrier media are used. Creams, tinctures, gels, solutions or suspensions etc. containing pharmaceutically common additives are used for external applications.
An application directly on/or in the bones (possibly in a surgical operation) can either be achieved in a solution or suspension or bound to a carrier advantageously by infusion or injection (preferably locally) Carrier-bound compounds of formula (I) can for example be administered as gels, pastes or as a coating on implants.
Biocompatible and preferably biodegradable materials are used as a carrier. The materials preferably themselves additionally induce wound healing or osteogenesis.
For the local application it is preferable to embed the compounds of formula (I) in polymeric gels or films, to immobilize them in this manner and to apply this preparation directly to the site on the bones to be treated. Such polymeric base gels or films are composed for example of glycerol, methylcellulose, hyaluronic acid, polyethylene oxides and/or polyoxamers. Collagen, gelatine and alginate are also suitable and described for example in WO 93/00050 and WO 93/20859. Further polymers are polylactic acid (PLA) and copolymers of lactic acid and glycollic acid (PLPG) (Hollinger et al., J. Biodem. Mater. Res. 17 71-82 (1983)) as well as the bone derivative xe2x80x9cdemineralized bone matrixxe2x80x9d (DBM) (Guterman et al. Kollagen Rel. Res. 8 419-4319 (1988). Polymers which are used for example to adsorb TGFB are also suitable and described in EP-A-0 616 814 and in EP-A-0 567 391 and synthetic bone matrices according to WO 91/18558.
Other suitable carriers for compounds of formula (I) are materials which are usually used in the implantation of bone substitutes or of other therapeutically active substances. Such carriers are based for example also on calcium sulfate, tricalcium phosphate, hydroxyapatite and polyanhydrides. Apart from these biodegradable carriers, carriers are also suitable which are not biodegradable but biocompatible. Such carriers are for example sintered hydroxylapatite, bioglass, aluminates or other ceramic materials (e.g. calcium aluminate phosphate). These materials are preferably used in combination with the biodegradable materials such as in particular polylactic acid, hydroxylapatite, collagen or tricalcium phosphate. Further non-degradable polymers are described for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,560.
It is particularly preferable to use a carrier which continuously releases the compounds of formula (I) at the site of action. Slow release pellets from Innovative Research of America, Toledo, Ohio, USA are for example particularly suitable for this. Pellets are particularly preferably used which release the compounds of formula (I) over several days preferably up to 100 days at a daily dose of 1-10 mg/kg per day.
The dosage can depend on various factors such as the mode of administration, species, age and/or individual state. The daily dose that has to be administered of the active substance is 0.01 mg to approximately 100 mg/kg body weight, preferably 0.1 to 10 mg/kg body weight and can be administered singly or divided into several doses.
Apart from the compounds mentioned in the examples and compounds derived by combining all meanings of the substituents stated in the claims the following amino alcohol derivatives are preferred within the sense of the present invention:
Preferred Compounds (PC)
(1) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-octanamide
(2) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-octanamide
(3) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-octanamide
(4) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-7-methyloctanamide
(5) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-7-methyloctanamide
(6) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-7,7-dimethyloctanamide
(7) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-7,7-dimethyloctanamide
(8) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-nonanamide
(9) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-nonanamide
(10) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-4-methylnonanamide
(11) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-8-methylnonanamide
(12) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-decanamide
(13) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-decanamide
(14) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-undecanamide
(15) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-undecanamide
(16) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10-methylundecanamide
(17) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-10-methylundecanamide
(18) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-dodecanamide
(19) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-dodecanamide
(20) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-11-methyldodecanamide
(21) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-11-methyldodecanamide
(22) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-tridecanamide
(23) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-12-methyltridecanamide
(24) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-tetradecanamide
(25) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-tetradecanamide
(26) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-13-methyltetradecanamide
(27) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-13-methyltetradecanamide
(28) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-pentadecanamide
(29) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-pentadecanamide
(30) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-pentadecanamide
(31) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-14-methylpentadecanamide
(32) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-14-methylpentadecanamide
(33) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-hexadecanamide
(34) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-15-methylhexadecanamide
(35) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-15-methylhexadecanamide
(36) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-15-methylhexadecanamide
(37) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-heptadecanamide
(38) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-heptadecanamide
(39) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-16-methylheptadecanamide
(40) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-16-methylheptadecanamide
(41) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-octadecanamide
(42) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-17-methyloctadecanamide
(43) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-17-methyloctadecanamide
(44) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-nonadecanamide
(45) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-nonadecanamide
(46) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-18-methylnonadecanamide
(47) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-eicosanamide
(48) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-eicosanamide
(49) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-19-methyleicosanamide
(50) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-heneicosanamide
(51) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-docosanamide
(52) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-tricosanamide
(53) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-tetracosanamide
(54) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-heptacosanamide
(55) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-heptacosanamide
(56) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-hexacosanamide
(57) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-heptacosanamide
(58) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-octacosanamide
(59) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-triacontanamide
(60) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-heptenamide
(61) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-trans-9-hexadecenamide
(62) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-trans-9-hexadecenamide
(63) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-trans-9-hexadecenamide
(64) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-(all-cis-11,14,17)-eicosatrienamide
(65) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-(all-cis-11,14,17)-eicosatrienamide
(66) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-cis-11,14,17)-eicosatrienamide
(67) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-cis-10-heptadecenamide
(68) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-10-heptadecenamide
(69) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-10-nonadecenamide
(70) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-3,cis-6-nonadienamide
(71) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-cis-3,cis-6-nonadienamide
(72) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-10-pentadecenamide
(73) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-10-pentadecenamide
(74) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-cis-12-octadecenamide
(75) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-cis-13-octadecenamide
(76) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-13-octadecenamide
(77) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-7-octadecenamide
(78) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-8-eicosenamide
(79) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-cis-8-eicosenamide
(80) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-trans-9-tetradecenamide
(81) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-trans-9-tetradecenamide
(82) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-trans-9-tetradecenamide
(83) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-9,cis-11-octadecadienamide
(84) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-9,cis-12-octadecadienamide
(85) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-cis-9,cis-12-octadecadienamide
(86) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-trans-9-octadecenamide
(87) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-trans-9-octadecenamide
(88) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-9-octadecenamide
(89) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-cis-9-octadecenamide
(90) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-(all-trans-9,11,13,15)-octadecatetraenamide
(91) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-trans-9,11,13,15)-octadecatetraenamide
(92) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-(all-cis-9,11,13,15)-octadecatetraenamide
(93) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-cis-9,11,13,15)-octadecatetraenamide
(94) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-11-octadecenamide
(95) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-11-octadecenamide
(96) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-13-docosenamide
(97) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-(all-cis-13,16,19)-docosatrienamide
(98) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-cis-13,16,19)-docosatrienamide
(99) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-(all-cis-9,12,15)-octadecatrienamide
(100) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-(all-cis-8,11,14)-eicosatrienamide
(101) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-(all-cis-8,11,14)-eicosatrienamide
(102) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-(all-cis-8,11,14)-eicosatrienamide
(103) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-cis-8,11,14)-eicosatrienamide
(104) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-trans-11-octadecenamide
(105) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-trans-13-docosenamide
(106) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-trans-9,trans-12-octadecadienamide
(107) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-9-tetradecenamide
(108) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-cis-9-tetradecenamide
(109) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-cis-9-tetradecenamide
(110) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-9-hexadecenamide
(111) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-methylbutyl]-cis-9-hexadecenamide
(112) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-cis-9-hexadecenamide
(113) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10-undecenamide
(114) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-cis-8,11,14)-eicosatrienamide
(115) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-11,cis-14-eicosadienamide
(116) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis11-eicosenamide
(117) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-cis-11-eicosenamide
(118) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-15-tetracosenamide
(119) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-cis-15-tetracosenamide
(120) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-11-dodecenamide
(121) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-9-decenamide
(122) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-16-heptadecenamide
(123) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-(all-cis-11,14,17)-eicosatrienamide
(124) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-(all-cis-11,14,17)-eicosatrienamide
(125) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-(all-cis-11,14,17)-eicosatrienamide
(126) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-methylbutyl]-cis-13-eicosenamide
(127) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-cis-13,cis-13-docosadienamide
(128) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-(all-cis-7,10,13,16)-docosatetraenamide
(129) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-22-tricosenamide
(130) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-9-tetradecynamide
(131) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-9-tetradecynamide
(132) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-13-eicosynamide
(133) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10,12-nonacosadiinamide
(134) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10,12-octadecadiinamide
(135) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-pentyl]-10,12-octadecadiinamide
(136) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-9-octadecynamide
(137) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-propyl]-9-octadecynamide
(138) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-methylbutyl]-9-octadecynamide
(139) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10-undecynamide
(140) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-butyl]-10,12-tricosadiynamide
(141) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10,12-pentacosadiynamide
(142) [1-(Hydroxymethyl)-ethyl]-10,12-heptacosadiynamide
The following examples exhibit some of the process variants that can be used to synthesize the compounds according to the invention. However, they are not intended to limit the subject matter of the invention. The structure of the compounds was ensured by 1H and optionally by 13C-NMR spectroscopy. The purity of the substances was determined by means of C, H, N elemental analysis as well as by thin layer chromatography.
General Working Instruction A
25 mmol carboxylic acid of formula III is dissolved in 125 ml THF. After addition of 30 mmol 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole it is boiled for 10 min under reflux. 50 mmol amino alcohol of formula II is added at room temperature. After a further 3 hours under reflux it is concentrated in a vacuum. The residue is taken up in diethyl ether, washed with water, 0.5 N NaOH and water. The organic phase is dried over magnesium sulfate and concentrated in a vacuum.
General Working Instruction B
A solution of 25 mmol chloroformic acid isobutyl ester dissolved in 25 ml absolute dichloromethane is added dropwise at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to a solution of 25 mmol carboxylic acid of formula III and 25 mmol triethylamine in 100 ml absolute dichloromethane. After 15 min a solution of 30 mmol amino alcohol of formula II and 30 mmol triethylamine in 75 ml absolute dichloromethane is added dropwise. It is stirred for a further 30 min at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. before it is slowly heated to room temperature. The reaction mixture is concentrated in a vacuum, taken up in diethyl ether and washed with water, 0.5 N NaOH and water. The organic phase is dried over magnesium sulfate and concentrated in a vacuum.
General Working Instruction C
A solution of 25 mmol carboxylic acid chloride of formula III in 30 ml absolute dichloromethane is added dropwise at 10xc2x0 C. to a solution of 25 mmol amino alcohol of formula II and 25 mmol triethylamine in 100 absolute dichloromethane. After stirring for 48 hours at room temperature it is concentrated in a vacuum, the residue is taken up in diethyl ether and washed with water, 0.5 N HCl and saturated NaCl. The organic phase is dried over magnesium sulfate and concentrated in a vacuum.